Babies Don't Make Themselves
by Hashtagnalu2021
Summary: After an almost accidental night of passion, Draco ends up impregnated with Harry's child. What will Draco do when he discovers his unborn child has unmeasurable power that might be the key to winning the war? Which side will he choose? Mpreg and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Being fucked by Harry Potter was _not_ on Draco's plan at all, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore not have sex with his protégé. It happened after Draco tried to poison Dumbledore and ended up poisoning Weasley instead. Potter had been furious about it and instantly suspected Draco for some reason. Draco was thinking of ways of fixing the vanishing cabinet with just a barely (_Draco swears_) present sense of guilt over the Weasel's medical state, when Potter came busting through the empty hall to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Potter yelled seething in anger, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I know you had something to do with Ron's poisoning! How fucking dare, you harm one of my friends!" Potter was grabbing him so close that he could see those dark lashes through the tan boy's glasses.

"I didn't do anything." Draco snarled, then he smirked and looked defiantly into Potter's eyes, cold grey eyes met furious green. "Well, at least not anything you can prove."

The raven-haired boy's face morphed in rage. "You fucking BASTARD!" Potter raised his fist to hit Draco, as the latter brazed himself to receive the hit he quite honestly deserved.

Then a voice interrupted them.

"Just what do you boys think you are doing?!" Professor Sprout said scandalized by the soon to be act of violence. She separated them. "Mr. Potter," She directed her stare to the dark-haired boy. "I understand these are difficult times, but this is still an educational intuition in which tolerance is of outmost importance. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Then she looked at Draco her gaze wary and steely with mistrust. "And Mr. Malfoy you must know better that to…aggravate other students. Twenty points from Slytherin."

"We are sorry professor Sprout." Potter said, but Draco noted he didn't seem very sorry.

Professor Sprout sighed. "Detention, both of you, Saturday after lunch." She said with a serious expression then she gave them a last disappointed stare before walking away.

Potter and Draco glared at each other.

"Fuck you." Harry spat before stomping away.

Draco stared at his back thinking about his life choices.

After some more glaring each time their gazes crossed the next day, in reality they both felt apprehensive of detention as they would have to stay close and have to tolerate each other for as long as professor Sprout desired them to.

Draco and Harry arrived on time to their detention with professor Sprout.

"Hello boys, I'm pleased to see you on time." Professor Sprout said, now in her normal cheerful mood. "Now, I need you to de-weed the mandrake plot, I'll be back in a few hours and I expect you to be finished." With that she left Draco and Harry alone.

Draco tried to focus on taking out the weed of the mandrake plot, he really did, but Potter working at his left occasionally sending him glares was driving him insane. It was when Potter glared at Draco for what seamed like the thousand time and grunted something like 'Arsehole' that Draco lost it.

"What Potter?!" Draco exploded. "What has got you muttering like fucking retard? If you have got something to say, say it to my face!" He spat throwing the weeds that he had in his hand to the floor.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Potter spat back. "I know that you are hiding something." He snarled getting closer to Draco to stare at him accusingly.

Draco stared back defiantly, not intimidated by the closeness of the darker boy. "What is it to you, my secrets are mine, whatever you think I am doing is none of your bloody business."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Well Malfoy, I think it'd of my business if you were a Death Eater." Draco scowled harder. "That's it isn't it? You want to follow daddy's steps," Potter taunted and sneered at Malfoy. "You keep doing that follow him into Azkaban."

Draco growled enraged, letting his emotions take the best of him as he grabbed roughly into the collar of Potter's school shirt as they started to struggle, unclear if the wanted to push or pull each other. At some point Potter managed to almost make Draco lose his balance, however Draco growled once more and pushed harder, making the younger boy fall instead. They both fell to the ground as Harry decided to take Draco with him as he fell, the two boys grunted as Draco felt his weight fall onto Potter.

Draco closed his eyes for a second recovering from the fall, once he opened them he noticed Potter and him had fallen onto some flowers that had exuded a pink powder that the two boys could not help but inhale, they both coughed overwhelmed by the sweet smell of the pink unknown powder. Draco recognized the powder and jumped back alarmed.

"What-?" Potter tried to say but a coughing fit stopped him. "What on earth was that?"

"Lujuria." The taller boy whispered. (pronounced: luhuria)

Fuck, Draco was utterly fucked, but what did he expect, these days nothing was going his way. Those plants they had just fell on where lujuria, a plant which fumes act like a magical aphrodisiac, one of the strongest kind known to the wizarding world. So yeah, Draco was fucked, but Harry was maybe twice as fucked, he had inhaled twice as much of that pink powder. Which now that Draco saw that Potter had started to look intensely at him, his eyes dilatating as a hungry look replaced the previously confused stare on Potter's face.

Draco also felt himself get horny.

"Malfoy," Potter said in a deep voice that almost made Draco shudder in want as he stood up from the pink mist surrounding him. "I think you and I have unfinished business." Harry walked toward the blonde making him step back until Draco's back was against the wall and Harry's green eyes bore onto Draco's grey ones. Harry traced Draco's arm lightly with the tip of his warm fingers, then he got close to the blonde's ear and whispered. "I say we cut the chase and do what we both been wanting for a while."

Harry's hot breath ignited something inside Draco that made him internally say 'fuck it' and give into whatever his hormones incited by the lujuria wanted him to do. A wavering 'yes' barely made it out Draco's ragged breath before Harry closed the distance between their mouths as they joined into a searing kiss that stole the air out his lungs along with the last whispers of sanity his mind no longer held onto. Hot tongues battled in dominance as everything Draco and Harry ever did was a competition, their hands wondered over the others body frantically exploring the exposed skin or whatever they could get their hands on.

Soon they were shedding every article of clothing the other possessed, Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt as quick as he could desperate to touch the milk white skin hidden behind those sodding clothes. Draco for his part was undoing Harry's tie that was quickly discarded as the blond boy buried his finger in silky black hair as he continued to make out with his previously sworn enemy.

Once their shirts were thrown away in order to focus each boy's attention on the pleasure of touching each other's torso without the burden of the clothes. Harry broke the kiss to start to lick and lightly bite at Malfoy's neck at which Draco let out pleasured sighs, then as a response to the maddening things Harry was doing to his neck Malfoy pushed forward his hips making their arousals grind together eliciting a moan from both.

Harry stared to undo Draco's belt ignoring the strained member that begged for his attention under the tent formed in Draco's pants. The brunet let the expensive pants drop to the floor, where Draco skillfully took off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, he did the same for Harry, having resumed the earlier activity of passionate kissing.

"Harry…" Draco said with difficulty. "I-I need you…" He said with urgency. Harry took of his and Draco's underwear, the last remaining clothing in their bodies.

"God Draco…" Harry said hoarsely, as he wordlessly accioed his wand and muttered a lubrication spell to his fingers, letting the lube warm slightly before the first finger circled Draco's entrance receiving an aroused sigh from the boy in from of Harry. He inserted the first finger gently, Draco tried to catch his breath. After a few moments given to Draco so he could adjust, then Harry started moving deeper into Draco's hole making the latter's breath become even more ragged as Harrys finger continued to open Draco up. Then Harry inserted the second finger curling his fingers inside Draco making him cry out in pleasure, by the third finger Draco was sobbing and begging to be filled with Harry's big cock.

"Please Harry, please!" Dignity was out of the window as Draco pleaded to be fucked. "Fuck me, I need you to put it in."

Harry didn't need more, he slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself on Draco's loose hole, starving to be filled. Harry forced the tip inside and both moaned, he kept pushing his member slowly hearing Draco's ragged breath mingling with his. Once completely inside Harry stopped to give some time to his partner to adjust, Draco panted not being accustomed to the feeling of fullness or the scorching pleasure building in his stomach.

Harry started to move slowly groaning at the tightness of Draco's body as the latter gave small cries and whimpers of pleasure.

"Yes, _fuck yes_!" Draco downright screamed when Harry increased the speed of his thrusts. The Malfoy heir moaned Harry's name as he hit something inside Draco that made him thrash against the wall and cry out in pleasure as the pace of Harry's thrusts became more and more erratic. Harry grunt and moaned at the sight of Draco flushed practically sobbing in pleasure. Neither of them was going to last any longer.

"Harder, please!" Draco begged once more, getting closer to his orgasm.

"God Draco!" Harry said as he too was nearing his climax.

Harry thrusted twice before Draco tightened around him and screamed shutting his eyes closed unable to handle the deathly pleasure. This brought Harry over the edge too, making him cry out too and spill his hot cum inside of Draco as they rode the remnants of their orgasms.

Both panted trying to recover from the almost blinding burst of pleasure, sadly as Harry pulled out things started to become clearer for Draco, what he and his enemy had just done downed on him, he could see by the wide eyed realization on Potter's face that his mind had too just caught up with the atrocity they had committed. Quickly both boys scattered to collect their clothing realizing professor Sprout could enter any moment and see what they had just done.

Once completely clothed they started to furiously work in extremely awkward silence as merely ten minutes later the professor strolled into the room, both still evidently flushed from their previous activities.

Professor Sprout raised a suspicious eyebrow at them. "I hope you were not fighting during detention."

Oh god, how Draco_ wished_ that was all they had done. "Of course not professor." he said, trying not to sound as aggravated as he felt.

"Well, I guess that was enough de-weeding for a day," She said, still convinced they had only been fighting. "You are free to go." She said. "Have a good evening."

Draco and Harry didn't need to be told twice and bolted to their respective dorm rooms unable to look at each other to the eye.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, where he saw Hermione sat down on the sofa reading some book, then he sat beside her, confused, embarrassed, irritated, and sticky staring into space before flipping a desperate hand through his hair.

"…rry? Harry?" Hermione said looking at Harry with concern. "Harry!"

"What." He said, not even looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. "Did something happen at detention?"

_Did something happen at detention? __**Did something happen at detention?!**_

"I fucked Draco Malfoy" He said disbelieving, amazed at how he managed yet again to fuck up his life and cheat on his maybe girlfriend by fucking his archenemy.

"_**What?!**_"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**What?!"**_ Hermione said wide-eyed. "WHY? H-HOW?" She shrieked, demanding to know what had happened to Harry or just how he got himself in this situation. Harry covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from alerting their housemates of anything they were talking about.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her to lower her voice. "I don't want anyone knowing about this." He said Hermione nodded to Harry so he would release her.

"How on earth did you wound up having _sex_ with Malfoy?" She asked accusingly, completely outraged by what Harry had confessed to her.

"I-It's not my fault!" He whispered loudly. "There was this plant." Harry struggled to remember what Malfoy had called it. "Lujuria or something, we fell on top of it and it released a pink powder that made us…horny or something, I really couldn't control myself." Nor did he wanted it to stop, not that he was going to tell Hermione that part.

"Oh, thank god, Harry." Hermione said relieved, while Harry looked at her in surprise. "I'm just relieved it wasn't your fault, lujuria is a very strong magic aphrodisiac, meaning that as soon as you looked at someone in the eye you would not stop until the both of you had intercourse, if Malfoy also inhaled the powder then there was nothing you could have done to prevent it, Harry." She reassured.

"I know, but what if Malfoy goes to the Prophet and tells them about what happened." Harry said, the Daily Prophet had naturally continued to spread lies about him. "Besides it's not how I imagined losing my virginity."

"Harry, I don't think Malfoy would willingly let the public know about this, he is too proud for that." Hermione assured. "And if it was so bad, I can always obliviate you." She laughed, while Harry laughed weakly back. Because that was the problem, it was not bad, it was fantastic, the times he had imagined kissing Ginny, or any other girl were nothing compared to what he had felt while kissing Draco Malfoy.

"Could you not tell Ron," Harry pleaded. "Or anyone for that matter."

"Of course, Harry, your secret is safe with me," Hermione smirked at him. "Besides, it's not like it will happen again."

"Haha, yeah." Harry agreed weakly. Then they both parted ways in order to go to their respective rooms.

The next day Harry woke up with a boner, produced by a very familiar dream of blonde hair and lust dazed grey eyes.

Harry groaned. "For fuck's sake."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry knew that something was bound to happen to him by the end of that year, as it happens every year, he had not contemplated that Malfoy would be the one to happen. Dumbledore and Harry had come back from those wretched trials only to find that the cursed locket was not what they were looking for, but that it contained only one lead 'RAB' which was in Harry's opinion of no help in his fight against Voldemort.

In Dumbledore's office, the headmaster petrified Harry and hid him behind his invisibility cloak rendering him useless when Draco Malfoy himself stomped into the room and disarmed the older man due to his weakened condition. However helpless Harry felt he noticed Draco was hesitating, Dumbledore had said something right, because Harry's old enemy had lowered his wand at the mention of protection for him and his mother.

"You better not be lying." Draco said, a glimmer of distrust shining on his stormy eyes. "We need a plan; the other Death Eaters are going to enter any moment now and if they see you alive, they will kill us both." The blonde boy cast an Accio spell on the headmaster's wand handing it to its rightful owner.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco for a second before ending the petrifying spell on Harry, who immediately revealed himself and looked at Draco with uncertainty. "It seems we have to go now." The eldest man said.

"No! they'll keep looking for me, and when they don't find me, they will kill my mother." Draco said with urgency. "We need to pretend you killed me; they won't look for me if they think I'm dead."

"How are you going to pretend to be dead?" Harry asked, senses tingling as he could feel in his bones the Death Eaters were approaching their location.

"I'll collapse on the floor," Draco looked at Harry with intense eyes. "Then you need to hide and petrify me, they will want proof of my death."

Loud footsteps and noises were heard. Malfoy didn't say anything else and dropped to the floor closing his eyes feigning unconsciousness, his wand rolled out of his hand on the floor Harry didn't have the time to appreciate how good of an actor Draco was before Harry himself felt the need to hide under his cloak and petrify the boy at his feet.

Bellatrix entered the room and saw Dumbledore; a wicked smile made its way to her face as her eyes flashed to the boy sprawled on the floor. "I see the boy failed again, what did you do to sweet, sweet Draco?"

Dumbledore scowled at her.

"Stupefy him, I assume, good old Dumbledore wouldn't kill one of his own students!" Bellatrix laughed uncontrollably and the other Death Eaters laughed with her. Dumbledore's expression remained neutral, at which the witch's laugh was cut off as he looked at the sixteen-year-old boy laying on the floor. "No, no, I refuse to believe you killed him! This must be one of your games, you filthy blood traitor!" Then she laughed again, what will people say of the headmaster of Hogwarts who killed one of his innocent students?!"

"It was merely self-defense," Dumbledore said dryly, at which Bellatrix growled.

"Crucio!" She said and directed the spell at the body on the floor, Draco remained still seemingly not affected by the pain of the unforgivable. Bellatrix figured that were he stupefied he would have woken up from the spell. "Not as immaculate as your reputation implies, however, the death of this insignificant boy does not affect the fact yours is inevitable." She smirked again. "Avada Kedabr-"

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled as the woman supposed to be Draco's aunt collapsed, the Death Eater's raised their wands, but the elder man was already casting more spells like the last one and dodging whatever dark magic his enemies threw at him. Harry decided it was time to help Dumbledore as he too cast a couple of 'stupefy' on the remaining Death Eaters and after they all lay on the floor he unpetrified Draco who gasped as he came back from his frozen state, it was clear he had felt the curse his lovely aunt had delivered to him while petrified.

"It is now or never, Harry." Dumbledore said with urgency. "You need to go to the Order's headquarters, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place now, I will stay until the ministry gets here." He rushed them to the fireplace frantically shoving in the boys hands some floo powder.

Draco glanced for a second at the bodies on the floor, he was still recovering from the cruciatus curse his aunt had delivered to his seemingly unconscious body, he maybe had a week or two before the Death Eaters realized he had turned. Both Harry and him spoke the coordinates the Professor had given them, they ended on an elegantly decorated building.

"W-what is this place?" Draco asked, he felt nausea that had been bothering him all week slowly make its way up Draco's throat once again, but he forced them down.

"This is the Black house Sirius left it to me when he died." Harry said simply, still in shock from the previous events.

Draco stared at the ceiling thinking and maybe regretting his earlier actions. What was he supposed to do now? He had nowhere to go, he couldn't kill Dumbledore and even if the world thought he was dead his mother… Draco's eyes widened, his mother! They would kill her. Draco stood up and ran to the first door he found, which he hoped was the bathroom. He didn't have time to be relieved when it was, because Draco started vomiting the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Potter appeared at the door as he hesitantly spoke. "Are…Are you ok, Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and wiped his mouth. "Just dandy." He said sarcastically.

Apparating sounds were herd and both boys directed their attention to the door. "Harry!" a female voice was heard, but as soon as it stopped another older voice was heard.

"FILTHY MUDDBLOOD! GET OUT, OF MY FATHER'S HOUSE, YOU TOO BLOOD TRAITORS. NEITHER OF YOU IS WORTHY TO BE IN MY HOUSE!" One of the portraits screamed, Draco could see how both Granger and Weasley covered their ears. Harry walked to the portrait and closed the curtains and immediately hugged his friends.

"Oh, Harry we were so worried about you." Granger said smiling at Harry.

"When Dumbledore told us that yo-" Weasley stopped when he noticed Draco standing awkwardly a few feet ahead, his eyes widened, and he drew out his wand. "What are you doing here?! Did you follow Harry here, you filthy Death Eater!" He yelled at Draco, who stayed with arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"No, Ron, he is with us." Harry jumped to stop his friend.

"Really?" Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Yes Granger, I had a change of heart," Draco said dramatically. "And decided murder was not my thing, thus joined your side."

Granger pursed her lips tightly, thinking, then she turned to Harry. "Dumbledore talked to us about the h—um…" She stopped herself and looked at Draco, who instantly saw that they needed to talk about something he couldn't know about.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't mind me, I will go chose my room or something." He left the Gryffindor Trio to keep their secrets if that meant they wouldn't bother him. Draco went upstairs where a house elf practically appeared out of nowhere, scaring him shitless.

"wha-" Draco said before he realized it was just a house.

"Kreacher sorry for scaring you Master Draco." The Elf said. "Does Master want anything?"

Draco looked at Kreacher and wondered why he hadn't appeared the moment Harry and him entered the building. "Why aren't you serving them?"

"Kreacher does not want to serve the muddblood or the blood traitors." Kreacher said with disgust. Draco who had all sixth year to reflect on whether or not he despised muggles and muggle-borns, had decided that meanwhile, purebloods were in some ways superior, they didn't deserve to die for existing. "But you, Master Draco are a pureblood and a Black, Kreacher is honored to serve Master."

Draco smiled, he didn't hate muggle-borns or believe in blood treason or whatever, but that didn't mean he didn't like feeling more special than the Golden Trio. "Thank you, Kreacher, at the moment there's nothing I'd like, but I will call for you when I do." The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

With that Draco was left to explore the dark house, and curiosity got the best of him as he strolled through the rooms until he found the library, which quickly became his favorite place in the ominous house. By the time he made his way outside he heard Harry call for him, Draco went down the stairs to the living room where they all were seated, he decided he would seat too, but that didn't help the uncomfortable silence.

"Uhhh, I better start cooking dinner, shall I?" Granger smiled awkwardly and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Granger, why don't we let the house elf do that?" Draco said as he could not help but flaunt his superiority.

"Oh, Kreacher does no-" Granger started.

"Kreacher." Draco called, interrupting her.

The elf appeared. "Yes, Master Draco?"

Draco could tell that the Golden Trio was looking at him with wide eyes. "Cook dinner, please." He requested, then realized he hadn't been specific enough for the elf to cook dinner not just for him. "For all of us." He added, feeling strangely charitable.

"T-thank you, Malfoy." Granger said baffled also realizing the other two boys were not going to show their gratefulness to Draco. He nodded as he too was confused why he decided to help them.

Granger, Weasley, and Harry dissolved into a conversation Draco didn't feel he could join.

"…and I still haven't found the library." Granger complained with frustration. "Imagine all the information we could get from a place like that?"

"You haven't found the library?" Draco blinked at her.

Granger glanced at Harry for a second. "Er…no, I think that it has some kind of blood ward or something."

"I uh…already found it." Draco said and felt increasingly panicked when all he got was silence. "I could uhh…show it to you after dinner.?" He said to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Grangers eyes brightened. "You would?"

"Y-yes?" Draco said more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, thank you, Malfoy!" She jumped with excitement at the prospect of books. "We will go right after dinner." She continued the conversation with her two best friends with previously absent happiness.

Draco sipped a glass of water he requested from Kreacher shortly after, truth to be told he didn't know why he was being nice to the Golden Trio. His best guess was that he really didn't have a reason to hate them other than he did in the past and to top it all his safety was in their hands so it would be for the best if they didn't hate him either.

True to his promise, after dinner he took Granger to the library where she looked amazed at the number of books that surrounded them.

"So over there, is everything to do with Dark magic." Draco pointed at one of the many idles of the Black library, and then looked at Granger. "You know, like dark lords and stuff." He joked.

Hermione looked at him for a second and laughed. "Did not take you to be one to like reading, Malfoy."

Draco laughed back. "Back at the manor, there are so many books one is bound to be curious enough to read one." He said. "I reckon you would like it there, Granger."

The girl smiled at him. "Call me Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Only if you call me, Draco."

* * *

Draco woke up sweating and gasping, he had had a nightmare, where his mom had died. Draco stood up and walked to the bathroom to calm himself, but he only cried harder.

"I-I'm so sorry mother." He said, desperate to see her one more time.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, before he wasn't. He was in his mother's room, alarmed he looked around and saw his mother equally surprised to see him.

"Dragon." She breathed as tears formed on her eyes and hugged Draco tightly, but when she heard footsteps Narcissa broke the embrace. "You need to go, where is your wand."

"I-I-I don't-" Draco said through his tears.

"Draco you need to go!" She said with urgency.

Panic surged through him, he didn't have his wand. "I don't have it, mother." He said in a whisper.

There was knocking at the door. "It's time Blood traitor!" Said a mocking voice at the other end of the door.

'Time for what?' Draco's mind was rushing the held his mother tightly and closed his eyes, tears still streamed down his face as he awaited his fate.

There was silence, his 'fate' never came, his mother was still close by his side. Draco opened his eyes, his mother and him were standing in some sort of house. "What?" He looked at his mother who was as surprised as he was. They made their way outside where they saw the humble house from the outside that stood on an island. Draco walked to the shore where he held out his hand and touched an extremely strong barrier he thought to also be some sort delusioning spell.

Draco turned to his mother. "…How?"

Narcissa smiled at him. "You did this, I saw it, you apparated us here."

"I didn't, I didn't do any of this, I don't even have my wand." Draco said frantically trying to understand what was happening.

Draco's mother frowned as if considering something. "No, no, it can't be that." She whispered.

"Can't be what mother." Draco demanded.

"Something similar happened to me before you were born." She said seriously. "I was in Diagon Alley when I was attacked, but I couldn't defend myself because I wasn't able to grab my wand, then out of nowhere the attackers collapsed." His mother explained. "I thought I had done some accidental wandless magic, but when I went to the doctor, he told me that some unborn children had the ability to do wandless magic, but only if they were very powerful." Draco stared at her. "That day I learned I was pregnant with you." She continued.

Draco shook his head. "Men can't get pregnant." He said horrified because it made sense, all the morning sickness, the mood swings, being bloated, it all pointed to him being pregnant.

"Oh Dragon, wizards can get pregnant if both parties are extremely powerful." Narcissa said. "I can make a diagnosing spell if you want to be sure, let's go inside." They both went inside where Draco asked his mother to do the spell weakly, she did as she was told.

Draco started to glow dimly blue, and his mother gasped.

"You're pregnant Draco."

He wasn't able to stay standing and collapsed in a nearby chair.

_What was he supposed to do with Harry Potter's child?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was hyperventilating, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't think, nothing all he could do was panic and think of all the one thousand scenarios in which things could go horribly wrong for him and for the baby. What would happen when the baby is born? What will happen when the Dark Lord finds out it is Harry Potter's child? So many things could fail terribly by this baby growing inside Draco. The worst part was Draco already loved the little fucker, he had contemplated the possibility of aborting and uncomplicate his life before it got to complicated to actually be _life_, but he immediately discarded it.

God his life was a big fucking mess.

"Draco, baby!" Narcissa called forcefully that being evidently not the first time she had called for her son. "Calm down, we are in a safe place, all we need to do is stay here until the war is over." She said soothingly.

Draco evaluated that option, staying here implied he would never tell them the potential weapon he carried inside of him; he had heard of cases where unborn children performed wandless magic, but none as powerful as his. It was one thing to make some attackers collapse, and another to disapparate to a deserted island with untraceable wards and a dillusionment charm.

Something had clicked in Draco's mind, a phrase he had heard from Hermione as she read the day before as she had the habit of mumbling as she read; 'but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, what power could that ever be?' he remembered wondering what power Harry could posses that the Dark Lord could not know of, but with the possibility of that power being the baby that grew inside of Draco was unnerving to say to say the least.

"I…" Draco hesitated, would him and his baby be safe with the Order? Not entirely, but would they be alive in a world where Voldemort rules? Most definitely not. There was no other way but to fight for a future where his child could live at peace. "I don't think that's the best option mother, you have seen what my baby is capable of, I think…I think he is important to win this war."

Narcissa looked at her son with sad but understanding eyes. "I see, my dragon, I just ask for you to be careful." She said, but he could hear a plead for him not to die hidden in that sentence.

"Yes, mother," He smiled warmly at her and hugged his mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dragon."

* * *

Draco didn't know how to control this new power, thus when the time came to get back to London, he was uncertain of how exactly he was to achieve something he had only done when his life was in danger. Draco willed himself to return to London, somewhere relatively safe, and closed his eyes. He no longer felt the breeze of the beach but heard the cracking of fire.

"What a surprise to see you here Mr. Malfoy." Said the voice of the headmaster, which made Draco open his eyes and gape at Dumbledore. "What an extraordinary show of wandless magic."

"Yes, you see…" he hesitated to find the best way to tell the headmaster Draco had had sex with the chosen one and now he was impregnated with his child. "…It's not my wandless magic, I…I am with child."

"Oh?" The Headmaster said not impressed as he continued to sip on his tea. "My congratulations, a child is a needed joy at dark times like these."

Draco chuckled nervously, was it better to say it at once? Fast and easy. "It's Harry Potter's child." That got Dumbledore choking.

"I see…" Dumbledore said once he was able to recover from the shock.

Figuring the worst part was over, Draco sat on one of the chairs parallel to the headmaster. "And I think this has to do with the prophecy, 'a power the Dark Lord knows not'? You just saw me apparate from an island I, well my child, brought my mother and I when we were in endangered." The headmaster payed attention to the boy in front of him with great curiosity. "This island was dellusioned and protected from the tracking of my mother's mark and anyone else who could want to enter, I don't think I have ever heard of wandless magic from an unborn child so strong." Draco continued to rant.

"What you are telling me is very interesting indeed." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "I think you are right, my boy, this child you are carrying might be the key to defeating Voldemort." Draco smiled at him slightly. "This only leaves us with how we are to tell Harry of this new development." Draco's smile disappeared. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I too think we should not tell Harry of this, he could react too strongly and do things he might regret."

Draco frowned, yes, he was anxious of Harry's reaction, but that didn't mean he feared he would do something as drastic as the headmaster was implying. Hermione had ranted on how Harry absolutely hated not being told important information, but then again why should he care. Besides if the Golden Trio knew of his condition, they would be more compelled to protect him.

"I don't think that is the best idea, if he knew about this, he would be even more determined to defeat the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"Very well, if that is what feel is what is needed." Dumbledore said but Draco could tell he was upset by his decision. "Let us go back to headquarters and tell them the good news."

Draco followed the older man to the fireplace; Dumbledore was the first to say the name of the building as if to remember the boy what to say. Draco followed shortly after only barely catching the frantic conversation the headmaster was having his other three students.

"...Professor don't listen to that!" Hermione cried. "He wouldn't have left without his wand, he was kidnapped!" It did warm Draco's heart to hear that Hermione had come to care for him to the point of defending him and seeing the clues that he hadn't abandoned them or tried to escape.

"He—" Started Weasley, but stopped when he saw Draco had flooed in.

"Thank you, Hermione, for not being as dumb as your boyfriend and seeing I had not in fact betrayed you." Draco said smiling smugly at Weasley.

"Yet." Grumbled Weasley, and Draco glared at him.

"That is what we wished to talk about." Dumbledore said. "However, this is a private matter that only concerns Harry."

"Whatever you have to say to Harry you can tell us." Weasley said, and Draco cringed at the thought of the Weasel knowing about his sex life.

"Ron, I think we should do as Professor Dumbledore says, Harry can tell us later." She said as she pushed her boyfriend with her. Just before they got out of view, she winked at Draco knowingly, and Draco may or may not have blushed at that.

"Harry," The headmaster said also seemingly gathering his thoughts on how to tell Harry of the situation. "Mr. Malfoy has discovered new information that might be instrumental in our battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Really?" Harry said with hopefulness.

"Yes." The Headmaster assures. "Mr. Malfoy here is pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wizards can get pregnant?"

Draco grimaced.

"Yes, only if the two fathers are extremely powerful, Harry." Dumbledore said. "And it happens to be your child he carries." He said, Draco closed his eyes and waited for the outburst. There was silence, which only heightened the panic spreading through gut.

"...What?" Harry said softly.

"Draco is pregnant with your child." Dumbledore said slowly as if trying his best for Harry to remain as calm as possible.

"And why would this be important to battle Vold— him?" Harry asked almost angry.

"Well, it would seem that now that Draco is with child, he is able to perform extraordinary feats in magic." Dumbledore said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Is Draco the one doing the magic, or is it my child?" Harry demanded, his tone rising. Draco was still very surprised that Harry's first reaction was not to doubt or be mad at Draco for some bullshit.

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "It does seem that your child is responsible of such magic."

"My child will _not _have to suffer like I have, they deserve to make their own choices." Harry said fervently. "We will not force them to fight in this war, we can't, and we won't."

"Harry, that is more of a reason to use this power they have and win this war so they can have the peaceful future you did not." Dumbledore said, trying to make Harry reconsider his options. Harry stayed silent as he considered what the Professor had said. "We believe this is part of the prophecy, we think 'a power the Dark Lord knows not' is a reference to the power of this child, not love as we previously thought."

Harry stared. "How do you even know it's mine."

Draco rolled his eyes and thought 'apart from the fact that I haven't slept with anyone else?' but knew that if he said that he wouldn't be believed. "We can do lineage spell if you want to." He said avoiding the other boy's eyes.

Harry nodded.

"Very well." The eldest man said. "Mr. Malfoy this might feel uncomfortable, you will have to forgive me for t-"

"Just get it over with." Draco burst out, suddenly feeling angry, at what, he didn't know but he wasn't about to apologize.

"Paterna revelum." With a flick of the elder wand directed at Draco's navel a white light traveled to the unborn baby circling the pregnant man and coursing through to Harry where it repeated its previous movements and encircled the chosen one and changed its color to a light blue before slowly fading. "There is no doubt, Harry, it is yours." The headmaster said.

"…So, I am going to be a father." Harry said in a dazed state.

"Yes, my boy."

"And he is going to have to fight against Vol- him too."

"Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

"…I'm sorry…I need some time to think." Harry said with a thick voice and bolted to the stairs.

Draco stared as Harry disappeared up the stairs and into a dark hall with barely hidden disappointment.

"Do not worry, he is not upset about you," Dumbledore said. "it is hard for him to know his child will have to carry the same burden as him, it is not what he wants for his family."

Draco may never admit anything, but those words made him feel better and…hopeful, for what? He didn't know, but he had to focus on maintaining his face neutral so the old man couldn't see his moment of weakness. The blonde didn't answer the headmaster.

"Well," Said the Professor after a few moments of silence. "I'd better get going." He stated, as he walked to the fireplace, and as he stood there with Draco watching him in silence Dumbledore said. "give him some time, he will come around."

When he disappeared, Draco had the sudden urge to vomit, so he bolted to the bathroom and miserable for a couple of minutes before he decided to bury his…whatever he was feeling in book, like he did back at the manor. When he entered the library, he saw Hermione was already there reading one of the many books in the house about dark magic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked not taking her gaze away from what she was reading. Part of Draco wanted to just spill everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, but the other part of him wanted to scream at her to fuck off. Apparently the first part won, as it did thee days where he couldn't fucking control his emotions, a sob made Hermione look up from her book and pose concerned brown eyes over the crying boy in front of her.

"I can't go through half a day without puking my guts out." Draco said frustrated. "Just found out I'm bloody pregnant and had to safe my mother from being murdered by Death Eaters," The words just kept spilling out of his mouth along with tears and more frustration. "And I can't c-control my emotions." He could barely choke out over the knot in his throat.

Hermione wanted to refrain from asking the bajillion invasive and inappropriate questions, because she didn't think that interrogating an exhausted and crying pregnant man was going to be of any real use, and because she knew said boy was not in the mood for that.

But she really, really couldn't help it.

"You are pregnant?" She asked, instantly connecting the missing dots, she had suspected something like this, but she had calculated a fifty-fifty chance of being wrong.

"Yes!" Draco drawled frustratedly as he flopped to the couch beside her. "And it's bloody Potter's! So of course, that would mean that they are part of the fucking prophecy and have a 'power the Dark Lord knows not', cause' my life is a fucking joke." He said as he sobbed miserably.

"I'm sorry for ever thinking you had it easy." Hermione said in the most soothingly way possible…for her.

Draco snorted. "Don't worry, I probably deserve it."

"How did Harry react?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, it was fucking hilarious, he was all 'They will not suffer like I have.', 'How do you know it's mine?', 'I need some time to think!' as if he was the one pregnant." Draco laughed wetly.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "At least you can ask for child support?" She joked but regretted it as soon as she said it.

Draco looked at her dead in the eye, his own red from crying and then he laughed, harder than he has in a while, Hermione joined soon after.

Dinner was going to be fucking awkward.

* * *

**God I fucking hate how this chapter turned out, you can tell I didn't know what I wanted to do by the end, like I wanted Hermione and Draco's friendship to progress, but also I wanted to show pregnant Draco, but also develop the Drarry good stuff, but I failed at all three. Sooooorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was re-evaluating his life choices and seriously considering starving to death just so he wouldn't have to go to the dining room of Grimmauld Place and face whatever was to happen with the newfound situation. He wondered if Harry would avoid him or if he would use some of that alleged Gryffindor courage and say whatever insults he had for Draco.

Draco and Hermione were the first to arrive at the table, he gave her a nervous smile which she returned with the same apprehension. Ron arrived soon after Hermione and Draco took a seat at the table.

"So, Hermione, have you found anything useful about the…uh…thing." Ron said, looking away when he realized that Draco could not know about whatever Hermione was researching. Truth to be told if he were to know what it was Draco would help find whatever they needed if only because first, Hermione might appreciate it, and second, it is not like he has anything better to do.

"Nothing we didn't know already but there are some references in a book that I'm planning on investigating that may lead me to the information we need." Hermione explained, glancing at Draco almost apologetically.

The steps of the stairs filled Draco with dread given the person who made them was the father of his unborn, utterly and completely accidental, child. Silence permeated the room for a few seconds as Harry slowly walked to the dinning-room before Draco thought of it as unbearable and tried to continue a conversation about a book he didn't know, written about things he shouldn't know about.

"Er…so that means you have not found anything about…uh…whatever you are researching?" Draco internally cringed at his inability to find an appropriate conversation topic that avoided all the fucked-up shit that currently filled both his and the Gryffindors's lives.

"Uh…not really, it seems that most books refer to the…er…'dark object' but don't explore the specifics it." Hermione pitied Draco enough to continue the conversation. Harry sat silently at the table, avoiding eye-contact with Draco as they waited for Kreacher to serve dinner.

"Really, that is weird, most books about magical objects tend to explain everything they can about the terminology they use," Draco said thoughtfully, but paused to eat the roast turkey and mashed potatoes Kreacher had served him. "If they don't elaborate is either because it was already explained or the object you are researching is not in the category the book is about."

Hermione dropped her fork and looked at him with wide eyes. "That's it!" She said with a bright smile as invisible dots and information connected inside her brain. "I'm looking in the wrong category!" Hermione turned to Draco as he continued to devour his meal, though he still attained his attention on the girl in front of him feeding off her excitement. "But if I'm not looking for the information of a cursed object in a book about cursed dark objects, where could I possibly find it?" She frowned, frustrated and thoughtful.

"Well, if it is an object that is not in the cursed objects category it may be the curse was not caused by a dark spell but a ritual." Draco pondered, contrary to popular belief he was not exactly an expert in dark magic, he did know a few things but more than actual knowledge it was mere speculation.

Hermione looked at Draco in amazement. "Oh my god! Draco you are a genius! That makes absolute sense." She stood up from the table, her dinner half-finished. "I need to search this right now; I know that I saw a few books that definitely have something that might help." Hermione excused herself from the table and sped to the library, leaving the remaining three boys looking as her bushy hair disappeared up the stairs.

With Hermione gone silence returned ten-fold and the awkward clinking of the cutlery on the dishes only worsen the feeling of wrongness that intensified in Draco's chest every time he subtly glanced at Harry.

"Did I miss something?" Weasley said to Harry. "You've been acting weird since Dumbledore's visit."

Harry avoided Draco's eyes. "Uhhhh…"

A rush of emotions overcame Draco and the fear, anger, and even sadness started to fill with unwanted tears his eyes. He dropped his silverware on the porcelain dish, which clinked noisily, Draco slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, further attracting the attention of the other two teenagers in the room. "This is such bullshit!" Draco said seething with anger. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, with me." He said to the boy with wide green eyes staring at him. "But, just stop for a second and imagine how I'm feeling." Draco said sourly and bolted to his room, afraid of what Harry would say.

"What was that all about?" Draco heard over the corner of the hall.

Harry hesitated. "Malfoy is…" He paused. "Pregnant."

Weasley broke out in laughter hitting the table as after a few moments of intense laughing tears stringed out of his eyes. "That's hilarious, mate." He said between laughs and wiping tears off his eyes. "But ok, what is it really about?"

Harry grimaced. "I-It's not a joke." He stuttered not looking at the redhead.

Weasley stooped laughing. "…What?"

"Malfoy is pregnant." Harry said. "And it's mine." He continued as if only now he accepted it as a fact.

"What?!" Weasley bellowed, as his eyes widened. "You had sex with him?!" He yelled scandalized. "Wh-h-ho-When?!" He continued when he saw Harry unable to look at his best friend.

"A month ago, in detention." The dark-skinned boy said faintly, blushing furiously.

"Harry…I-I." Ron said. "…I don't know what to say." He stared at the wall, trying to process what he was told. "What are you going o do?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know." Harry said placing his head in his hands. "First I have to deal with this war, and now I'm going to be the father of a child, who has the power to defeat Voldemort, and-"

"Who has WHAT?" Ron interrupted outraged.

"Er…Turns out the baby has some sort of power or something that Dumbledore thinks might be the thing that helps us defeat Voldemort."

"Ok..." Ron said as he tried to understand what was happening. "Ar…Are you ok?"

"I…" Harry started but stayed silent for a few seconds, Draco saw him opening his mouth, probably to say he was disappointed it was Draco with his child and all, but Draco couldn't take it, the knot in his throat was unbearable and he decided to go to Hermione to at least have her comforting company.

Draco entered the library to find Hermione surrounded by books, reading furiously, He cleared his throat, pushing all his feelings away. "Find anything?"

Hermione didn't look up from what she was reading. "Yes, I found so many interesting things that might help."

"Well, at least someone had a good night." Draco sighed.

Hermione snapped her head at him. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry! I left you alone with Harry and Ron, and with how is everything!" She looked truly sorry.

Draco smiled at her tiredly. "It's alright Hermione, you were busy with this breakthrough." He said. "I understand."

"Either way, I should have at least stayed through dinner." Hermione insisted.

"What is done is done." Draco sighed. "I fucked it up all on my own." He said picking up the book he had been reading.

"Oh god, what did you say?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual hormonal outburst." Draco laughed bitterly. "Told him that if he was troubled by all of this it was worse for me." Then he turned to Hermione thoughtfully. "But you know? When I left, I heard him talking to that Weasley of yours, and I realized I, too, was undermining his feelings."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "Really?"

Then Draco realized that he was being all Hufflepuff and suddenly felt embarrassed. "Yeah, anyway, I'm kind of tired, I'm going to sleep." Draco rushed to the door. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Night, Draco." Hermione smirked making Draco blush and walk faster to his room.

Once there, he felt his stomach grumble in hunger, god, being pregnant is not as great as women say it is. "Kreacher?"

The elf materialized in front of him. "What is Master Draco wishing?"

"I'm quite hungry, could you, perhaps, bring me my dinner?" Draco said.

Kreacher disappeared and Draco finished the amazing book in his hands, then curiously returned to the cover to look at the author's name, to find 'RAB' as the name. When the elf returned with his food, he couldn't help, but wonder why he hadn't seen more books by this author in the library.

"Is that all Master Draco is needing?" Kreacher asked.

"Do you by any chance know why there is just one book by this amazing author?" Draco said, he didn't know why he would think a house-elf would know about books, but he acted on impulse, something he was doing a disgusting lot lately. Draco handed the book to Kreacher in hopes that he would be able to recognize it.

Kreacher ran his hands through the book's cover almost lovingly. "This was Master Regulus book." The elf said.

"Regulus?" Draco had always been curious about Regulus, his mother had told him about his mysterious death, his involvement with the Death Eaters, and wish to desert Voldemort. "Sirius's brother?" He said.

"Yes, sir." Kreacher said disgustedly at the mention of his previous master.

"And He didn't write more delightful books?" Draco thought that if he complimented the elf's beloved master, he might be more compelled to tell Draco the truth.

He was right, though Kreacher hesitated before telling him. "…Yes, Master Regulus done more writing, gave Kreacher his 'diary'."

"Could I, perhaps, read it?" Draco asked, Kreacher stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Kreacher guesses that Master Regulus would have liked a pureblood like Master Draco to have his belongings." The elf popped out of the room and shortly after returned with a small black diary and handed it to Draco. "Please do not show to Kreacher's other Master, the blood-traitor, or the filthy muddblood."

"Of course not, Kreacher, I would never." Draco said, he wouldn't be showing them unless they asked, but he doubted this would be of their interest. "Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher popped out of the room after a bow.

Draco opened the diary, 'Property of Regulus Arcturus Black', and started to read.


End file.
